Goonies gone Vampire
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: One night the Frogs  Edgar, Alan, And made up sister Sam , go to watch a movie that turns out to be The Goonies, but when they end up in a different house... please r&r Xx Bri xX
1. Pick one you retards!

**I got bored and just wrote this down randomly, what do you think? **

**Claimer/Disclaimer: i do not own Stand by me, goonies, or lost boys or anything that was in those movies, i do own Sam and whoever else i put in this story along the way! Please R&R! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Which movie?

Sam`s POV

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran in the door to greet my brothers, Edgar and Allan Frog. "Hey Sis!," they yelled back to me. Then Allan asked "What movie did you get?"

"Well, I thought you guys could pick between Stand by me or The Goonies."

"Jeez that's not too much to choose from. What are they about?" Edgar called out from his room.

"Let's see, Stand by me is about four boys who walk the train tracks to find a dead body, and the goonies about four boys, an older brother and two girls that try to find One-Eyed Willy." I said as I walked into his room.

"Could you knock!" he yelled at me when he turned to see me chillaxing on his army pattered bed.

"Yea, but your door was open and that wouldn't be any fun!"

He sighed then tucked his stake into his military boot; we were always alert for any vampire attacks at any moment.

We all had a spot to pull out a stake if necessary though we all had one in our back packs, if there was a vampire in your school your teacher would send you to the office even if you were trying to protect them using a stake so we all had one secretly some were on us, Edgar and Allan had put there`s in their boot, and I had one in my sleeve or in my belt covered by my shirt, or in my boot.

"So guys what are we gonna watch?" I asked as I walked back into the living room.

"I don't giva." Allan said then Edgar agreed.

"I got an idea! Let's throw the cases and which one goes farther well watch!"

"Ok!" they agreed.

We took the cds out and threw the cases then Goonies had one by a quarter of an inch, then I put the movie in.

We watched and then we watched the Truffle Shuffle scene, I made my bro`s both go up to do it. We all laughed hella hard and once we were on the floor laughing then as we got up feeling like were hung over laughing, we realized we weren't in the same house.


	2. Hey look its fluffy hair boy!

"You know, I blame you for this! I want to get my garlic but I cant even find my room that`s supposed to be right there!" Edgar said while pointing to where his room was supposed to be, then Alan about screamed.

We were sitting on a couch and there was a naked statue with his dick upside down! I dropped to the floor laughing, but Edgar and Alan did the same after the seen upside down dick man.

We heard voices from above, oh we are so screwed! I thought many thoughts as I just stared until one of my brothers grabbed me, then dragged me outside. We found five bikes that were unoccupied.

I got the there was a big bike that Alan got, which was next to another bike that I didn't notice at the time, then Edgar and I ran a little down the hill to find a Murray, a banana seat, and a real colorful one. Edgar got the colorful because I took the grayish Murray, and he was disgusted at the banana seat bike!

We didn`t know where we were going but we had to wait for Alan to adjust the seat. Right as we rounded a small corner about 4 kids came running out of the house. They went to where the bikes we picked up were.

The chubby one was happy but the one with the fluffy hair he looked familiar, like I seen him before, and he was MAD he got pissed off and that also reminded me of something, like Daja Voo (I don't know how to spell that but whatever).

The fluffy hair boy and the other boy that looked similar to him were both mad. They each got on the back of the other boys. Fluffy hair got on the back of chubbys bike and the other one got on a kid who was like an Asian James Bond.

I figured we could follow them so I got my brothers to hold off to the side until the boys passed. After they did we stayed a good 30ft behind them. It worked too, that was until they came up to a stop, so we decided to keep going on the road.

The road was real curvy but it wound up at an old dinner or something. We dropped the bikes behind the place and went in.

"Hey Alan, lets push edgar in first!" I whisphered in to Alan`s ear. Alan smirked then noded and we went on each side of Edgar as we approached the place. As soon as we came up to the door there was foot steps behind us, so we quickly ran to the coke machine and jumped inside.

Amazingly we all fit and we weren't seen so we stayed there until footsteps were gone, but we waited a little longer to be safe. Turns out the same kids were headed here but we didn`t know that.

*-* CHUNKS POV*-*

Oh boy am I hungry! "Guys I`m hungry, anybody have a Babe Ruth?" I asked and everyone looked at me then sighed.

I then seen heaven! An old coke machine! "Oh coke!" I said running up to it.

*-*SAMS POV*-*

"Oh coke!" I heard somebody yell, then there were footsteps really close. And it stopped then somebody opened the lid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD! AAAAHHHHHH!" It was the chubby boy from earlier, but I noticed that after I was done with my 10 minuet laughing fit.

They boy that screamed yelled, "You turds!" and that made me laugh more. I wasn't the only one laughing, Edgar and Alan were also laughing and the other boys were to, chubby was the only one not laughing.

After we all got up and finished our fit we introduced each other, and fluffy hair turned out to be nicknamed Mouth, the other boy was Mikey and Chubby was Chunk, and James Bond is Data.

Then my bros and I chorused, "Were the Frogs,"

Edgar noded, "Edgar."

Alan leaned against the porch post, "Alan, and that is our lil sis-"

"Hey I can introduce myself thank you very much!" I said to him, "I`m Sam."

"Oohh Feisty! Just how I like em!" Mouth said and scooted next to me, 'Don`t even try me, I could stake you here and now!" I screamed pulling out my stake from my boot and putting the end up to his chest.

"Oh shit Mouth, I always did think your mouth would put the end to you… what a shame…" Mikey said and then we all laughed. I put the stake into my boot when Alan said, "Stake are for vamps only and these guys have been in the sun so I`m sure there not."

"Can we be rich and find the treasure now Mikey?" Chunk asked

"We could bu-" he halfway said because we were all grabbed by 3 people, I was grabbed by a man who got both Edgar and me. The other guy got Data, Chunk and the woman grabbed Mouth and Mikey. Alan managed to not be seen but when he came in and tried to stake the woman the guys grabbed his and he got gut punched by all three.


End file.
